Two worlds, Two Hearts
by ChaosFighter
Summary: Since returning to Hyrule Link has always had a sad glint in his eyes . . . XOVER w Soul Calibur
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Soul Calibur series or the Zelda series

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night, Hyrule Castle was silent with the only noises emanating from the occasional patrolling gaurds. Zelda, the princess of Hyrule and bearer of the triforce of wisdom was looking around the castle as if looking for something or . . . someone.

Then she heard something, it was a soft and melodic tune. It was beautiful but it carried a sad tone as if the musician who was playing was crying his/her heart out. Zelda recognized the instrument that was being played, it was the Ocarina of Time.

Quickening her pace, the princess of Hyrule rushed out to the courtyard of the castle to see a blond haired, male teen, around the age of nineteen. The teen had his back facing her as he was sitting on the stone bench in the middle of the courtyard. The teen wore a green tunic, white undergarments which covered his legs and arms. On his hands, he wore brown, fingerless, leather gloves. On his feet, he wore brown, leather boots which showed several years of wear. On his head, the teen wore a green cap with the length reaching past his shoulders.

The music had slowly ended and from her vantage point, Zelda could see the teen look up to the night sky. Not being able to keep her silence, Zelda steeped forward and spoke. "Link. . ."

The teen, Link, didn't respond right away. "Yes princess?" he asked as he turned around to face her, he had a small smile on his lips but Zelda could see it was forced. "Link . . . is there something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately since returning from your childhood years."

Link closed his eyes and waved it off, his smile never leaving his face. "I'm fine princess, really, I just have a lot of things on my mind right now." Zelda's eyebrows creased, she walked up to Link and raised her right hand.

Link opened his eyes and a resounding echo of flesh meeting flesh broke through the silence of the night. Link stared at the ground in shock, his left cheek, red and tender from the slap he had received from Zelda. He looked at the princess, his facial expression still adorned a look of disbelief and with a look which seemed to ask 'What was that for?'.

Link saw in Zelda's eyes unbridled rage mixed with a hint of hurt and worry. "Link, you do not have to lie. I can see it in you eyes, you are clearly bothered." She said with a tone of calmness and regality only a member of the royal family could muster. Her angered ceased and a look of concern crossed her features. "I just want to know what is bothering you so deeply Link."

The shock wore off and Link looked at the grass at his feet. He chuckled softly and said in the same tone "I guess I couldn't fool you either." For a long time Link had been saddened by something that nobody knew. The pointed ear youth had tried on vain to hide this fact from everyone but they all read his emotions like an opened book.

Link sighed and turned to look at the night sky once more. "If you truly want to know what is bothering me princess, then it is something simple. It is love, love for another person." Zelda was speechless, Link, her brother even if he wasn't by blood, was in love with someone.

Before she could press the matter, Link spoke again. "Do you remember the time I fought Agahnim, the wizard?" "Yes I do." The wizard had gotten so powerful and after defeating him, Link found out that it was a shard of an evil sword which gave Agahnim his power.

The evil sword however, originated from another world. With the help of the great sages, the goddesses and with two parts of the triforce, Zelda had sent Link to that world with the evil shard that invaded Hyrule.

Link had been gone for almost a year when he came back. He had not been the same since, as if a part of him was left behind in that other world. Link, however, was able to hide it until now. Before sending him back to the past so as to live out his missed out childhood. Zelda was able to see the hidden pain in the youth's eyes. The princess, however did not press this matter or asked link what was wrong. Only until recently when Link had returned and had started to act strange for the past few months did she start to worry about him.

"When I had entered that other world I had met a beautiful girl . . . no, woman there by the name of Talim." Zelda listened intently to Link's adventure to the other world. "She was a part of a nomadic tribe and was about a year or two younger than I. She was more often a peacemaker than a warrior, but she could carry her own against opponents more powerful than her. She and I allied with each other to find Soul Edge and destroy it. Through our travels we met with other individuals who were after the cursed sword, each having their own goal in mind. Others, like us, wanted to destroy Soul Edge so no harm would befall other people. Others wanted the sword for their own personal gain." Zelda slightly shivered at thought of someone possessing such an evil blade for their own.

Link continued his tale after a brief moment of silence, Zelda could read Link's movement. He was trying hard not to breakdown then and there, the hylian steeled himself as he went through his memories, retelling his tale to the princess.

"We fought side by side, traveled side by side to a point where we started to develop feelings for each other. It was small at first, we always blushed or looked away from each other from embarrassment during some moments. Then our feelings for each other had developed into something strong that we had our first kiss together. We loved each other deeply but we never became intimate with each other, we had our mission to accomplish. We finally found the wielder of Soul Edge, a knight wearing azure armor known as Nightmare. His eyes were worse than Ganondorf's, crimson red which showed nothing but pure evil intent. His right arm was transformed into something demonic and Soul Edge, though incomplete, was a site to be terrified by. In truth, Nightmare was another entity created by Soul Edge. Soul Edge would posses it's wielder to them into puppets. Nightmare is actually a man named Siegfried, a knight who came upon Soul Edge and was possessed by it. We battled with Nightmare, during the fight Talim's elbow blades, Syi Salika and Loka Luha, were transformed into another soul weapon. Though they still retained their shape, you could see an aura of holy light which rivaled the Master Sword, the weapon was Soul Calibur, a sword that was designed to combat Soul Edge. After the battle, Soul Edge was destroyed and Soul Calibur disappeared leaving Talim's elbow blades as they were. When the battle ended, Talim and I celebrated then and there, we hugged each other but then . . .I started to return here, I was slowly disappearing right in her arms. We noticed this and we started to cry . . .before I vanished completely from her world she told me that she loved and I did the same. We kissed one last time before a finally disappeared."

Link finally turned around to face Zelda and the princess saw tears rolling off Link's face silently. "Link . . . I am sorry, truly I am" Zelda said as she continued to look at the crying blonde. Link shook his head and wiped away his tears. "No. . . it's not your fault princess besides . . . I found a way to return to that world."

Zelda looked at Link in surprise 'He has already found a way to go back . . . then why did he not go?' she thought then spoke "Then why did you not leave?" "That's because of the consequence of might what happen." Zelda then realized what he was talking about. "You will not be able to return Hyrule." Link nodded, "Yes, but there is another . . .I need to use the Mask of Fierce Deity. I have to fuse with it . . . permanently."

Zelda gasped, Link had told her about the Majora's Mask and about the Fierce Deity that had given Link so much bloodlust and desire for battle. It was because of Link's childhood innocence which prevented that from happening. "I don't what might happen should I fuse with the mask, but . . . I want to go back . . . I want to see Talim again . . . to hold her in my arms . . . to kiss her soft lips . . .but I don't know what will happen. I might end becoming like Nightmare . . . possessed."

Zelda looked at Link sadly, the fates had chosen a child . . . a child to be the Hero of Time. He had been forced to grow up way before his time forced to fight an evil man . . . beasts and unholy demons. 'Din, Farore, Naryu, oh why had you chosen a child to save Hyrule. You had chosen a Hero but you had forced a child to give up his childhood. Now he must choose to continue protecting Hyrule or return to the one he loves the most.'

"Link . . . you have done much for Hyrule, it is now our turn." Zelda said a determined glow in her eyes. Link at her with confusion "Rest tonight Link, tomorrow we will help bring you to your love." Link was about to protest saying that it was to dangerous but Zelda wouldn't have it. "Link . . . please give us this chance to help you. For all the things you have done for the people let us give this chance to repay your kindness." Without another word, Princess Zelda left the courtyard to prepare for tomorrow.

**Break**

The next day, Zelda sat at a round table beside her father, King Hylian, in a special meeting room that was requested to be constructed by the king himself. It was constructed especially for meetings like this. The two were not alone as the six other sages were seated with them as well.

The king rose once everyone was seated "Thank you all for coming at such short notice. However, I was not the one who had requested this meeting, but my daughter, Zelda." The king sat down as he looked at his daughter wondering why she had asked him to call for such an impromptu meeting.

The six sages looked at Zelda wondering what the seventh sage had called this meeting for. Zelda stood and looked at everyone in the room. "I thank everyone for attending, the reason why I had asked my father to call this meeting is because of Link."

"What is wrong with Link?" Nabooru asks. Link was the only male, in her opinion, to receive a high position among the Gerudo. "Did something happen to him?" Princess Ruto added, though she had gotten over her infatuation with the blonde she was still concerned for her friends safety.

Before Zelda could reply Saria spoke "It's about what happened to him in the other world isn't it?." Everyone in the room looked at Saria or a projection of the Foerest Sage as she could not physically leave the Kokiri Forest. Her eyes were closed as she spoke, she opened her eyes and everyone saw concern evident in her eyes.

Zelda nodded, "Yes it is about what had happened to Link in the other world." "So what had happened to my sworn brother?" King Darunia, the leader of the Gorons and the Fire Sage asked. Like everyone else in the room he had grown fond of the lad.

Zelda sighed "Link had fallen in love with woman named Talim in the other world. He loved her so much that his heart broke when he returned to this world." "So your proposing that we devise a way to send him back to that other world?" Rauru, the Light Sage, stated.

Zelda nodded, Impa then looked at her charge then spoke "Princess, with all due respect, what your asking is impossible. The only cause of Link's passage of that world was because of that evil shard Agahnim possessed."

"As much as I would like to help Link how do you propose we send him there dear daughter?" the King asked "Link has found a way to enter the other world but he is afraid that this path might have grave consequences if used." Zelda answered her father and the question in everyone's mind.

Saria's eyes widened, "You mean he wanted to use the Fierce Deity Mask?" The other sages except Zelda and the King looked at Saria, confusion clearly etched on their face. Saria saw their confused looks and explained "It is a mask which bestows Link with great power and speed of the Deity living within the mask but it gives him a bloodlust that rivals Ganon and his desire for battle is increased."

Zelda nodded, "Yes, Link told me that if he wanted to go back to that other world he would have to permanently merge with the mask." "I might have an idea to help Link princess Zelda." Everyone looked to Rauru.

"If we use both the triforce of Wisdom and Courage along with power of all seven sages with the Ocarina of Time we may be to set up Link to do battle with the Deity." "It's a long shot but what choice do we have to repay Link for all the things he has done." Darunia added.

Everyone in the room nodded. "It is best that we do this in the Kokiri Forest." Saria said everyone agreed before Zelda stood up. "Thank you everyone." "It is the least we can do your highness." Impa said.

"Link has done so much for us, I'd feel bad if we didn't do something for him." Princess Ruto added. "We must be careful, Link will not like this idea because he thinks he might put everyone endanger if he wears the mask." Nabooru said. "Just leave that to me, I'll take care of things if they get out of hand." King Darunia said as everyone prepared to leave the meeting room. The meeting had ended and everyone left to prepare for plan to give Link what he wanted a chance to go to the world where the love of his life resided..

**BREAK**

Link sighed as he brushed Epona, the horse whinnied in concern. "It's okay girl I'm alright really." Link said as he tried to assure his steed. Epona just snorted in response. The Hero of was currently in the Hyrule Castle stables taking care of his horse Epona. Link's hearing picked up a pair of footsteps coming closer to the stables, he turned around to see the King of Hyrule himself accompanied by Zelda. "Your Majesty, Princess Zelda." Link greeted courteously.

The king and his daughter returned his greeting before the King spoke "Link, I was wondering if you would be able to accompany my daughter and myself to Kokiri Forest. We have some pressing matters to discuss with Saria, the Forest Mage." The King asked

Link was silent for moment for nodding his head. "It is alright your Majesty, I will escort you and your daughter to see Saria." 'I wonder what they're planning?' Link thought as King and Zelda left to prepare. 'Even if they want to help me I can not endanger them. even if it means I have to sacrifice my chance to see Talim.'

A few hours later Link escorted Zelda and her father to the Kokiri Forest and they entered the Forest Temple. As soon as they did, Link's danger sense flared and the door to the temple was shut. Link immediately drew out his bow and knocked an arrow, after sealing Ganon, Link had to give up the Master Sword that left Link with Bow, Shield and whatever items or weapon he could get his hands on. Link positioned himself in front of the King and princess, he was surprised to see the other six sages stepping out of the shadows. The blonde hylian lowered his bow but kept his body tense as a precaution.

"What's going on here?" Link asked though he knew the answer already. "I don't think we have to answer a question you already have the answer to Hero of time." Rauru said Link shook his head as he placed re-strapped his bow and placed back his arrow with the others he carried. "I know you mean well but you don't understand, if I wear that mask I'll lose myself to the deity more so if I fully merge with it."

"That is why we have developed a way for you to control the deity." Saira said "We can send you consciousness into the depths of your mind so you can do battle with the deity and retain your sense of self." Darunia said. "But you are the only one who can do this, you must possess an iron will and stand up against the being within the mask." Impa continued.

"NO! I WILL NOT ENDANGER YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE JUST FOR PERSONAL GAIN!"

The room was silent no one had ever heard Link shout. Though they have heard him shout in battle, they have never heard the young man shout out of pure, unbridle anger. King Hylian placed a hand on Link's left shoulder. "Link, you have done most others of your age could only dream to accomplish. You had sacrificed your childhood and had risked it again. You traveled to another world to protect this one, now you are sacrificing the love of your life just to continue protecting this kingdom. Link, a man's loyalty will only get you so far. You have done enough for this kingdom already, it is time for you to reward yourself with what you truly deserve. The woman, Talim, my daughter has told me about is waiting for you."

The King of Hyrule spoke with such compassion that the anger that flowed within the Hero of Time had vanished. "Link, it's time to let go of your loyalty besides it alright to selfish once in a while." Nabooru said with a small smile. "You have done more than your share Link, it is time for the Hero of Time to take a little vacation." Princess Ruto. Zelda walked towards Link's back and she too placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "Please Link." She pleaded

Link looked down on the marble tiled floor of the temple, he sighed before finally lifting his head. He looked at everyone, each one had pleading look on their faces silently asking him to do this for himself. "Alright . . . I'll do it." Was Link's soft reply everyone in the room smiled after finally swaying the young Hero.

The group had led Link to another room, it was a circular room which had the triforce symbol painted on the marble floor. "Link, we will use the power of the triforce of courage and wisdom alongside our own and the Ocarina of Time. The King will play the Ocarina of Time for us while Zelda will use the triforce of wisdom. All you have to do is use the triforce of courage and put on the mask." Rauru said. Link nodded as he handed King Hylian the Ocarina of Time and stepped in the center of the painted triforce symbol, the mask of the Fierce Deity in his hands.

The seven sages formed a circle around the Hero of Time with King Hylian just outside the circle. The seven the sages had closed their eyes and started to concentrate while King started to play a beautiful melody. Link himself steeled himself and started to gather the energy of the triforce of courage.

Link started to inch the mask closer to his face, the symbol of the trforce of courage was shinning brightly, the sages all glowing a respective color. Rauru was white, King Darunia red, Princess Ruto blue, Nabooru pink, Saria green, Impa grey, Zelda herself in golden light. 'For Talim.' Link thought as he finally donned the Mask of the Fierce Deity and everything went black.

**BREAK**

Link found himself in a familiar looking landscape, it was the same type of landscape before he fought Majora's Mask in the moon. Link felt the familiar feeling of the Master Sword gripped in his right hand with his Hylian shield in his left hand.

Footsteps that were creasing the grass was heard to his left. Link took a battle stance as he came face to face with . . . himself or rather . . . the Fierce Deity which took the form of himself when he had first donned the mask as a child. 'Now I understand why Majora's Mask said that I would truly look like a bad guy if I wore the mask.' Link thought as the Deity drew out his large, double-helix sword with his right hand.

Deity immediately rushed towards Link with an overhead chop with the intent to cleave Link in half. At the last second, before metal met flesh, Link used his shield to parry the attack and followed through with an upward-left slash. Deity had blocked the sword with his gauntlet. Link cringed inwardly, batting away the sword had hurt his left hand and the striking of the gauntlet felt as he was trying to kill King Dodongo with a Kokiri Sword.

Deity swatted the attack of his opponent, Link used the force used and tried to counter by doing a spin slash, only to be blocked by the helix sword with great ease. Deity locked Link's sword to the ground and with his free hand, grabbed Link's head by the side and slammed the hylian painfully to the ground. This was followed by a vicious knee to the gut which sent Link flying back a few feet.

Link stood up with resilience but he was on spaghetti legs, his head throbbed and a little blood trickled went down the left side of his lip. Link watched as Deity walked calmly towards him, no emotion in those intense white eyes. Deity stood before Link and prepared to finish this fight by decapitating the blonde. 'I can't take another hit or I'm done for.' He thought as his legs buckled underneath him.

Link somehow managed to duck underneath the blade just as it was about to hit his neck. Then Link saw the opening which allowed him victory then and there, with his adrenaline rushing Link attacked the only hole in the attack Deity had done. Using his shield, Link pushed the helix sword a bit farther away and positioned the tip Master Sword right at Deity's throat ready for the fatal strike. Deity locked eyes with Link for a long time as if the Fierce Battle god was starring into his soul.

Then Link saw Deity give a small smile, the fierce battle god then disengaged and took a step back. Link was breathing hard, compared to Deity, his speed and power is nothing, it was sheer luck and a little skill which gave him the victory he needed. Deity then bowed before handing Link his Helix sword, handle first. After receiving the strange weapon with confusion, Deity started to walk away from the Hero of Time, as he got further his body started to fade until it completely disappeared.

**BREAK**

Everyone in the room watched as Link's body had started to change. Link became slightly taller and his face becoming more angular. His hair had changed from golden to silver. Link's clothes had changed as also, instead of a green tunic it was white, with a front armor over the tunic. His undergarments under his tunic had turned from white to dark blue. His boots became slightly longer and battle gauntlets appeared on his wrists. His eyebrows became red with red war paint with a curved, blue 'V' shape war paint appeared on his forehead.

Link was motionless inside the circle of the sages. The sages themselves were exhausted from the effort, so was the King, everyone had used all their energy to set up the battle of Link and the Deity.

"It is up to Link now." King Hylian said as he sat down next to his exhausted daughter. The sages nodded, not saying anything as they were too tired from what they had done. A groan was heard and everyone looked to Link, he had his left hand clutching his head as if he had a headache. His left hand on his abdomen and it was obvious to all that he was in pain, a little blood had started to trickle down the left side of his lip.

Link opened his eyes and everyone took an involuntary step back, Link's eyes were not anymore blue but intense white. Then a minute later, Link's eyes returned to their original colors. Before anything else could be said or done, Link collapsed on the floor, it was obvious to all he had taken quite a beating while facing the Fierce Deity.

**BREAK**

Link slowly opened his eyes and found himself on a bed. His head was still throbbing and his gut still hurt like nothing ever before. Wincing, Link sat up and painfully made his way to the door. As soon he had exited, he found that he was in Kokiri Forest or more precisely, in the village of the Kokiri Children.

"Finally woke up I see." Link looked behind him to see no one. He looked down and saw Mido looking at him with arms crossed. "Mido? What are you doing here?" Link asked. "I was just checking up on you, besides I'd kick your scrawny but if you made Saria worry even more." Link smiled, he and Mido had patched things up and became fast friends even though they constantly bickered.

"Saria is waiting for you in the Forest Temple along with some other people." Mido said, he then looked at Link. "You sure you should be up? From what I heard from Saria, you took quite a beating." He asked with concern. Link winced at the pain but he smiled. "Don't worry, I've handled worse. How long was I out?." Mido just shrugged "Whatever, I don't take responsibility of your death because of your stubbornness and you've been K.O'ed for two days." "Speak for yourself Mido and thanks." Link retorted. Mido and Link looked at each other in the eye for a minute before they burst out laughing. "Just like old times eh Link?" Link nodded as he waved good bye to his friend before leaving for the Forest Temple.

Link reached the temple without a hassle and when he entered it he saw Zelda and Saria only. He looked around for the other sages and the King but they were nowhere to be found. He made his way towards the two remaining sages and greeted them. "How are you feeling Link." Saria asked. "I'm okay just a few bruises." He answered. Zelda nodded before she took out a small vial with crystal clear liquid inside. "Take this Link, this will dull the pain and increase your healing speed." The princess said as she handed him the vial. Link thanked the princess before he uncorked the vial and drank the liquid.

As soon as he did, Link's pain had become only dull throbs and he could start feeling his body healing faster. "Uh, Princess where are the other sages and your father?" Link asked "Father had to go back to the castle while the other sages had to return to their villages, Impa left with my father." answered the Princess of Hyrule. "Though they did leave you gifts for you for when you return to the other world." The Forest sage said Saria led Link to the same room where he had gone in two days ago and in the middle of the room was a table. The three went closer to the table and the silver haired hylian took stock of what was there.

On the table laid the Biggoron's Sword, a satchel, his Hylian Shield, the Ocarina of Time and a dark green, hooded cloak. "King Darunia had re-forged the Biggoron Sword with Biggoron to make it even stronger along with the Hylian Shield. Rauru had casted a spell to give your weapons a holy aura, nothing like the Master Sword but powerful enough to stand on its own. The satchel was done by Impa, along with a little something to make it more durable. The same spell was casted on the cloak that Saria and I made for you." Zelda explained. "Oh and Link, you are able to shape the clothes you are wearing by visualizing, try it." Saria said. Link nodded, he closed his eyes and tried to picture his tunic. He felt a small tingle and when he opened his eyes he found himself wearing his old clothes.

When he looked at Zelda and Saria, both of them had healthy blushes adorning their faces. "Um, Link, next time try not to change in front of other people." Zelda said. Link then blushed as he had realized that the two had seen him naked while transforming his clothes. "Then hopefully the cloak will help." Link said sheepishly. Link lifted up the Biggoron Sword and found it extremely light. 'It must be light because of my enhanced strength.' Link thought as he strapped it on his back followed by his Hylian Shield. He looped the satchel around his body so it rested on his right side. Link placed on the cloak, he noticed that the brooch was in the shape of the triforce. Finally, Link placed the Ocarina of Time somewhere in his cloak. "Take care Link, everyone sends their regards." Zelda said as Saria nodded. "Thank you my friends I will never forget any of you." Link said before he gave them each a friendly hug before leaving the temple.

Link made his way out of the Kokiri Forest and saw Epona waiting for him. Epona whinnied as Link petted her. "Sorry I took so long." He apologized as he got on her. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time, he looked at the surroundings one more time before bringing the instrument to his lips. He began to play a soft melody and the further he got he played he and his horse had started to fade from existence. As soon as he finished, Link was already see through, he kept the Ocarina of Time and placed the hood to over his head to cover ears.

The Hero of Time smiled from underneath the hood one last time. He was going to see the love of his life and he thanks everyone from the deepest part of his heart. "Thank you . . . everyone." As soon as those words left his lips, Link, the Hero of time, the boy forced to grow up had forever disappeared from Hyrule never to be seen or heard from ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I repeat . . . I do not own any of the Soul Calibur or Zelda Series. There is a

little part in this story which a borrowed and slightly altered from another story. I forgot the title of the story and the author but the credit goes to that author.

Chapter 2

The world has been at peace for a time. Trade was flourishing and most misdeeds were reduced. Yes, it would seem that all the evil that Soul Edge had wrought finally faded. For some individuals, however, knew that evil never is destroyed and only sleeps. A hooded individual opened his eye, a deadly looking scythe held in his right hand. "Someone has arrived, someone from another world." He murmured as he looked over the cliff he was standing on. "Maybe he has the key to my final death." The hooded man said as he turned to leave.

**BREAK**

Epona slowly trotted on a path through the forest they were in. "Even after a year I still get lost on this world." Link chuckled to himself. Though the hylian and his steed enjoyed the scenery they were in. The forests would probably be the only thing that the two would feel at home. When Link had arrived in his new world, he found himself in a forest, he had found a road after a few minutes of traveling and motioned Epona to follow it.

As the two continued, with Link playing his ocarina, they had found themselves in front of a lake that could rival Lake Hylia. Link spotted a small town on the other side but decided to go there later. Link dismounted Epona, took of her saddle and set it on the ground beside him. Link then patted Epona before taking the saddle to the lake's edge. The once blonde kneeled by the water's edge before taking off his hood.

Link looked at his reflection in the water, his once teenage face had matured but not by much, his piercing blue eyes had also matured. His once blonde hair, now silver, slightly billowed as the wind passed by. The hero of time lifter a gloved finger and traced the areas where he knew the war paint was placed, he sighed as stood up and looked at the clear blue sky. 'I can feel my thirst for battle, it's dormant but its still there.' He thought. Deciding to make use of his time, Link sat down and started to rummage for his provisions, not before putting back up his hood just in case.

As Link rummaged through his satchel, his eyes widened as he felt a handle of a sword, he pulled on it and out came Deity's double helix sword. Setting aside the strange sword, Link continued to look for his provisions, 'Let's see now . . . bombs. . . boomerang . . . bow . . . arrows . . . deku nuts . . . Zora tunic . . . Megaton hammer . . . long shot . . . extra tunic . . .underwear . . .' Link blushed as he quickly stuffed back his underwear. "No doubt Saria's little goodbye prank." He mumbled as he finally pulled out some bread, cheese and some water. After a light snack, Link stood up and before he could stoop down and pick up his new weapon, it disappeared and reappeared in his left hand.

'That could prove useful' Link thought as he took out his Biggoron Sword with his right hand. Normally, Link would practice with his shield but seeing that he had two weapons and could easily handle them with one hand each, he decided to practice with both. He placed his right foot forward about a foot and half apart, then turned his left foot to it's respective direction. Link held the Helix Sword in a reversed hold behind him, parallel to the ground. The Biggoron Sword held in front of him in a normal position, tilting to the left in a 45º degree angle.

Link started off with a simple horizontal slash to the right followed by a slash with his new sword by spinning on his right foot. As he completed his first spin, Link ducked then did an upward slash with the Helix Sword then let go of the hilt to flip it to the normal position while being followed by a upward-left diagonal slash by the Biggoron Sword. Then the hylian brought down the Deity's former weapon, let go of it then followed the movement with another horizontal spin slash which turned into upward-right diagonal slash as he completed the spin.

Link then re-sheathed the Biggoron Sword as he willed away the Helix Sword. It was a good practice but Link would have to develop his skills in two handed weaponry or learn from a teacher before he would use it real combat. 'Probably when I'm surrounded or when I get better with this style will I consider using it.' Link thought before he took another drink of water from his flask.

Link heard movement behind him, he turned around to see a little girl about the age of ten, with long brown hair and matching eyes wearing a plain white tunic and brown leggings with a pair of brown sandals on her feet. The girl was busy looking through his satchel. Link slowly crept behind the ten year old who didn't notice him until he overshadowed her. The little girl tried to make a run for it, but before she could get away, she was grabbed at the collar of her tunic and hoisted. "Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything you want!" She cried. Link turned her to face him and he could he saw that she was on the verge of crying. He placed her on the ground, then she started to cry. The hylian went on one knee then placed a hand on the girl trying to comfort the little one. "Why were you trying to steal from me? Don't you know its wrong to steal from others?" he asked in a caring tone.

The little girl nodded as her crying had started to fade into small sobs. "It's – bec-ause my mom-my a-nd I need the money to sa-ve my dad-dy." She hiccupped. "Shhhh, its alright, I won't hurt you. Tell me what's going on, maybe I can help?" Link said trying to coax the child into telling him her reasons for her actions. The girl nodded silently as she wiped away her tears. "You see, bandits came into our town days ago, they kidnapped my daddy as well everyone else's daddies, grandpas and grandmas. They said that if we don't give them a lot of money then we'll never see them again." She said with tears threatening to fall again.

Link gave her a warming smile then nodded "I understand, is that your town over there?" Link asked as he pointed to the other side of the lake with his free hand. The girl followed the direction of his finger then nodded after seeing the town. Link then stood up and looked at the peaceful looking town with determined eyes. He looked down the girl then asked "What is your name little one?" The girl looked up at him "My name's Suzy." Link then offered the hand that was on Suzy's head a minute ago. "Okay Suzy, lets bring you home and then I'll see what I can do to help." The ten year old's eyes shined with hope and disbelief. "Y-You will?" she asked hoping beyond hope. Link just nodded in affirmation.

**BREAK**

Link, with Suzy riding on Epona, was reaching the entrance of the town when he heard a woman calling out. "Suzy! Suzy! Where are you! Come home please!" Link then saw a woman about twenty-four years of age at the entrance of the town. She wore a white blouse and a grey skirt, she also wore sandals on her feet. Her hair was long, braided into a long, single pigtail with a pink bow tied at the end, reaching the middle of her back. She also has the same brown eyes as Suzy.

As the two neared the town, Suzy cried out happily and waved her hands to get the woman's attention. "Mommy!" The woman looked towards their direction after hearing Suzy's voice, a look of relief washed over her. "Suzy!" she cried out in joy as she rushed over to her daughter and hugged. "Suzy, where have you been? You had me worried." She said with a loving tone before she released her hold on her daughter. "I was out looking for money to help save daddy when I met Link. He says he'll help us get daddy and everybody back." Suzy answered her mother enthusiastically. The woman, then looked at Link. "Thank you for bringing my daughter home. My name is Rebecca and I run and own the local inn." She said as she led Link to the inn. He looked at the sign which read "Heaven's Rest".

After leaving Epona in the barn nearby, he went inside and decided to talk with Rebecca while Suzy went out to play. "I heard from your daughter about what is happening here." He said as he took a sip of the water he was offered. Rebecca looked sad as she answered solemnly "Bandits attacked us a week ago, it was the middle night so they had taken us by surprise. They had kidnapped all the men and the elderly and demanded a ransom for each and every person they took, including my husband. They said that if we don't give them the ransom by the time come back today, they will kill everyone they took and comeback here for us." Rebecca explained.

Link looked at the liquid in his mug "How many were there?" he asked. The inn owner looked at the warrior with eyes wide with fear, she had guessed what the hero of time, though she didn't know of this title, was thinking. "You can't fight them all alone, there are about thirty of them that attacked and there's no telling how many are there." Rebecca saw a smile adorn Link's lower face. "Don't worry, I'm used to fighting against the odds and I don't think you have the money to pay for the ransom or else your daughter wouldn't have tried to steal a few items from me." He said as he stood up and headed out the door. Link stopped at the entrance. "Don't worry, I'll rescue everyone." He said before he started to walk towards the entrance of the town. As he did he noticed that the mothers, including Rebecca had started to call their children inside and had started to close up shop. 'It's not even sundown, so that means the bandits are on their way.' Link thought as he reached the entrance.

As he did he saw a line of men, varying of different origins, looks, armors and weapons. There was one on a horse which Link assumed to be the leader riding in front of the others. The leader was wearing a black, knight-type armor and was wielding a humongous battle axe in his right hand with ease. Link counted and found there to be at least fifty bandits, including the leader. Link walked out to meet the group and he could feel his body tingling, his tunic had disappeared and was replaced by the armor and clothing he had worn when he had first fused with the mask. His vibrant blue eyes, hidden underneath the hood, had returned to it's piercing white color.

The leader urged his horse to go forward a few steps in front of his men to talk with Link. "So do you have the ransom to pay for the lives of your people? Or do you want the men of Sir Leo VIII to slaughter everyone?" the black knight asked in a coarse and raspy voice. Link gritted his teeth in anger, he could feel the man's grin from underneath his armor. Trying to keep himself collect, Link responded. "No, I do not have the money. I am actually offering you the chance to surrender, release the people you have taken and to leave these lands forever."

Leo just laughed heartily along with his men. "And what position are you to make such an offer? You are outnumbered fifty to one and I have twenty more men with the prisoners." Link just smirked 'Idiot, he just told me how many men he had in reserve.' "So do I take that as a 'No'?" the silver haired hylian asked as he subtlely inched his right had to his satchel. Leo just laughed again. "How about if I just show you our answer by killing you instead?" Leo said as his men started to surround his opponent. "Works for me." Link muttered with a smirk as he tossed a small object to the air. Everyone looked at the object and were caught by surprise as the object exploded in a blinding light.

Link took this chance as he took at the Megaton Hammer that was in his satchel and literally started to pound the living daylights from the bandits using his superior speed and strength. When the light had faded all the bandits except Leo were knocked out, Link just stood in the same place with the hammer back in his satchel, like he hadn't moved at all. Leo seemed stunned, even if Link couldn't see it because of the helmet Leo wore. "Y-Y-You'll regret this." Leo stuttered as he urged his horse to race back to his other men. Link just rolled his eyes as he gave chase. With his new prowess he easily caught up with the black knight.

Link stayed hidden as he followed Leo, he wasn't worried by the other bandits, he made sure to knock the others out for at least two days. Leo finally made it to the campsite, his men looked at him with confusion. "Boss, something the matter?" one of his subordinates asked. "Get those prisoners out! Kill all but five!" the black knight ordered. The bandits had huge grins on their faces as they brought out their swords. Link felt disgusted, he had an idea on what Leo was going to use the five for . . . human shields. The prisoners were all held in a dome like structure in the middle of the camp. When hearing the orders of the bandit leader, all the young men stood protectively in between the entrance of the cage and the elderly. Before the first bandit could make it near the cage, a voice echoed around the camp.

"So this what your going to do eh _Sir Leo VIII_? murdering defenseless men and the elderly and leaving a few to use as shields. What had happened to your bravery earlier? Aren't you a brave and steadfast knight? Or are you a coward, picking on those who can't fight back and only being brave when backed up by an army of warrior or bandits?"

Leo got of his horse and lifted his battle axe. "Show yourself coward, you dare me call me that which you are! I bet you could not fight without your parlor tricks!" There was silence in the camp for a few minutes. Leo had thought he had scared his opponent until movement was heard in front of him. A figure stepped out of from the foliage, which made the knight and his men quake in fear. Link took steady steps towards the camp, his hood down, the Biggoron Sword drawn in his right hand in a reversed position. Leo out of sheer stupidity his opponent could not fathom, yelled

"I AM INVINCIBLE AND I CANNOT BE DEFEAED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

as he charged towards Link followed by his men. He was the first to reach the hylian, with a mighty cry the black knight tried an overhead chop which threatened to cleave any man in two. "Oh please." Link muttered as he stopped the axe with his left hand, more specifically, his fingers.

The new God of Battle then used the handle of his sword and hit Leo through his armor. The black knight just fell on his back, a large dent in his armor. Link surveyed the other bandits with his white eyes. They were all shaking and before he could even breathe, they all ran away like dogs.

**BREAK**

"I don't know how we can thank you for what you have done?" Henry, Rebecca's wife and Suzy's father asked as shook Link's hand for the umpteenth time. Said person smiled awkwardly "Its okay, you don't have to do anything really. Just maybe tell me where I am? I'm kind of lost." Henry just looked at Link but then smiled. "Well, you're near the city of Athens, if that helps, however, I insist you spend the night here." Link scratched the back of his head but nodded.

**BREAK**

As the town sunk further into the horizon, Link pulled out an object from a leather pouch he had purchased from the town yesterday. The item is a metallic shard as big as Link's palm, it glowed red silently. The Hero of Time clenched his teeth as he looked at the item, as if he wanted nothing more than to be rid of it, though he knew he could not leave it for someone else to find. The item he held is a piece of Soul Edge, the cursed blade he thought Talim had destroyed a year ago in this world's time. Link had found the piece in Leo's tent after the remaining bandits were captured or had left. This piece of the corrupted blade answered his question as to why Leo had shouted his line before charging him.

"After everything we've been through and Soul Edge still survives. This time, Soul Edge _will_ be destroyed." Link said to himself as he made his way to Athens. It took one day's worth of traveling before he made it to the greek city by that time, the sun had gone down. When he had arrived he went immediately to the Temple of Hephaestus. He remembered from his last visit that there were sisters who were devoted into destroying Soul Edge. He was surprised to see the Temple of Hephaestus to be heavily guarded. Link dismounted and made his way to the two guards standing in front of the entrance. "Halt! State your business!" the guard ordered as he and his companion readied their swords.

The two were of regular build and seemed battle hardened, wore their armor with pride, but Link could tell they had yet to see real combat. "I am looking for Sophitia Alexandra or her sister Cassandra Alexandra." Link stated, his left hand going to his satchel, underneath his cloak, he had a feeling he would only be able see the sisters by force. The guards looked at each other before looking at Link. "I am sorry but we can not permit you to enter." The second guard said. "It is best if you leave now stranger before we have to force you to leave." The first one said. The hylian, hand still hidden underneath his cloak, pulled out a deku nut. He observed that there were no other entrances except for this. 'No choice, I'm sorry you two.' He thought as he silently tossed the deku which exploded in a blinding light, this distracted the two guards and gave the Hero of Time the opportunity he needed to swiftly knock the two guards out and entered the greek temple to look for the Alexandra sisters.

**BREAK**

The White Wind, a group consisting of several warriors who had wanted nothing more than to eradicate Soul Edge from their world. The group compromised mainly of the Alexandra sisters, Sophitia and Cassandra. The monk, Kilik, along with his lover, Chai Xianghua, the original wielder of the Krita-Yuga, aka the Soul Calibur and the one who had defeated nightmare five years ago were also part of the group. Along with them were Maxi, a friend of Kilik and Xianghua who sadly lost his memory of the two after being healed from his fight with Astaroth and Talim, a wind priestess who they had met at the Ostrheinsburg Chapel.

Other members who were not residing at the Temple of Hephaestus presently, as they were in Japan, were, Heishiro Mitsurugi a rogue samurai. Fuma-no-Taki, a high class ninja/demon hunter and Yoshimitsu, the leader of the manji ninja clan. The White Wind was established after the group of warriors had discovered that Soul Edge had survived and that it's wielder, Nightmare had formed an unholy alliance, called the Schwarzwind which means Black Wind, with other warriors who wanted Soul Edge for him or herself. Nightmare, Astaroth, Cervantes, the lizard man, Aeon Calcos along with every corrupted soul had prompted the formation of the White Wind.

The only warriors who had a neutral status were the Koreans, Hong Yun-seong or normally called Yunsung, who had wanted the sword for glory for his country but was not evil as Nightmare or any of the others. Seong Mi-na, also called Mina, who followed Yunsung trying to retrieve the wayward warrior. Then there was Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, once a member of Nightmare's group but became neutral after discovering her origins form Taki. No one has heard from her for a long time, but no one has assumed she has died, because, one, she is an exceptional fighter and two, the only one who could possibly have the prowess to kill her would have to be either Nightmare or Cervantes. Finally, the French fencer, Raphael Sorel, nobody knew his intentions and he was secretive and hard to track.

The warriors in a meeting in one of the various rooms, they all stood around a rectangular table which had the map of the world on it. They were discussing their next move for counteracting the Schwarzwind. "So Talim where did you say the direction of the shard was?" Sophitia asked the younger woman. "I sensed the shard was nearby, it wasn't big but by no means small. It was probably a day or two worth of traveling from here. Lately, it has been getting closer to Athens and . . . " before the wind priestess could continue one of the temple guards burst through the door. "Lady Sophitia! Lady Cassandra! There is an intruder the temple!" he exclaimed.

The members of the White Wind looked at the guard, then they looked at each other in silent confirmation, they all drew out their respective weapons before running out the door followed by the guard that had entered. "Where is the intruder now?" Cassandra asked the guard as they hurried through the hallway. Before he could answer, everyone stopped as the sound of music had started filter through the halls, it was a soft melody which seemed to be coming from a wind type instrument. "Who on earth could be playing that?" Xianghua asked but everyone heard Talim gasp. They looked at her but were surprised when she bolted in the direction of the temple courtyard. The others followed greatly impressed in the burst of speed the wind priestess hand just summoned. They left the guard who was exhausted from trying to keep up with the seasoned warriors.

**BREAK**

He had sensed her as soon as he had entered the Temple of Hephaestus, her soothing soul had been hard to miss. Link had wanted nothing more to do but go to her directly but he had to deal with the guards that had been alerted to his presence. Almost all the guards had yet to see battle and were easily dispatched with one swing from his Helix Sowrd as the halls were too cramped for his Biggoron Sword. The guards kept on pouring out by the numbers which had forced our hero to look for a larger arena. By luck, he was able to find the temple gardens but he had been surrounded. Link jumped to the tree and willed away his Helix Sword before pulling out his Ocarina, closing his eyes he pulled the instrument to his lips. The moon was full and bathed Link with it's light as he played the Goron lullaby. The song had an immediate effect as slowly, one by one, the guards had started to fall asleep. As he ended the song, he opened his eyes and found himself looking at a slightly winded and slightly sweaty Talim.

Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, Sophitia and Cassandra caught up with the black haired teen. They followed her line of sight to one of the trees branches and saw the intruder, clad in a dark green cloak with a hood which covered the upper part of his face. The older warriors were going to move in to attack but Talim spoke up. "Is it really you? Have you come back?" everyone noted the near pleading tone in her voice. This confused them, when they had met Talim at Ostrheinsburg Chapel they noted that she had been crying. No one wanted to press her why she had been out of respect of privacy. The dark green clad figure hopped of the branch and walked towards them until he was a foot away. Talim raised her left arm "Stay your blades." She said with a tone which reminded Sophitia of herself when she was disappointed with Cassandra or had tried to order her younger sister from doing something rash.

The man, clearly seen from his build, pulled out something from underneath his cloak. It was a red jewel, shaped like on oval. Talim took the jewel from the stranger and had placed it on the empty oval shaped locket that was part of her white tunic. What she did next caught everyone off guard. She embraced the man while crying happily. "It really is you! You came back! I thought . . . I'd never see you again Link!" she said as she sobbed onto the man. The man, Link, silently comforted the girl, when Talim finally stopped crying, she let go of the man. "So Talim . . . care to introduce us?" Kilik asked. Talim looked at the monk and smiled. "Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, Sophitia, Cassandra . . . I want you guys to meet Link. He and I traveled together before I met you." She said then turned to Link. "It's okay Link, you can show them, your among friends." This confused the others until Link pulled back his hood.

Talim was surprised that Link looked sightly older and now sported silver hair instead of blonde, but that didn't matter as long as Link was now with her. "Y-Your ears!" Maxi exclaimed as he pointed to Link's ears. "Maybe . . . we could discuss this elsewhere." Link said as he looked at the sleeping guards who seemed to have a peaceful look on their face. "Let us go inside and let them rest." Sophitia said as the group went back to their meeting room.

**BREAK**

"So you're saying you came from another world a year ago and had helped Talim defeat Nightmare?" Maxi had summed Link and Talim's journey in one sentence. The two in question just nodded their heads. The older warriors were silently contemplating on what they had heard, a warrior from an entirely different world was sent to their's to stop Soul Edge. If the evil blade could threaten another world, how powerful was the sword?

"So you came back because Soul Edge hasn't been destroyed?" the younger Alexander sister asked. They were surprised when they saw Link shake his head. "No, I had no idea that Soul Edge had returned. I had busy in my world and I hadn't been able to detect it's present until recently." "I'm curious to know how you had been able to enter our world?" Maxi asked, thinking about how much he would be able to see in this Hyrule. Link sighed "The first time, I was sent here through the aid of the three goddesses of my world, Din, Farore and Naryu. The second time, I had gotten here through the aid of the seven sages."

Before anymore questions could be raised Sophitia decided to end the meeting. "It is late, we had better rest tonight. We can continue our discussion tomorrow." Maxi, Kilik, Xianghua and Cassandra nodded in agreement and started to file out the room. "Link, we don't have a room prepared for you right now. Seeing that you and Talim have traveled together for so long, I'm sure it is alright for you two to share a room. Sophitia said before she followed the others.

Link looked at Talim with loving as eyes, they were finally alone. "Um, would you like me to show you where my room is?" Talim said awkwardly as she blushed. "That would nice." Answered the silver haired man as he followed his 'guide' of the temple. After a few inutes of traversing the vast halls of the temples, the two finally made it to Talim's quarters. It was as simple room. The room was furnished with a single bed, with a table in the center of the square room and a small window for someone to peer through, but not big enough to go through. Talim placed her elbow blades on the table with her gloves, then taking of her footware before taking a seat on her bed. Link removed his cloak and hanged it on the chair before setting his things with Talim's. He too, took a seat on the bed besides Talim and before words could be said, Link found himself in a tight, loving, embrace. "I really missed you." Link heard Talim say against his chest. "As did I." was Link's reply as he stroked the woman's back. The hylian used his right cand and pushed his lover's face to look at him. They both looked longingly into the other's colored orbs before they slowly closed and kissed each other. For Link, it was the best thing eversince he had retuned to Hyrule. It had been more than eight years since he spent time with the person he loved and now he was enjoying this moment.

Talim felt great warmth spread through her body as her lips touched Link's, She hadn't seen him over a year, thinking she would never see him again. Their lip lock lasted for a minute, but to them it lasted even longer. After taking a small break to take in some air, the two kissed again, this time with more passion. Talim felt Link's tongue brush against her lower lip, begging for entrance. She complied with no hesitation at all. Link could taste her she tasted sweet, fruity even. His tongue wrestled hers for dominance, he eventually one and he found himself ontop of Talim, both panting hard from the lack of oxygen. Link slowly slid to Talim's right and used his right hand a softly caress her cheek. Talim smiled as she placed her own hand over Link's. The two pulled the other into a tight embrace as they slowly fell into a state of blissful sleep, never wanting to let go . . . ever.

They had been separated once . . . now they would make sure that nothing will be able to do the same. It had been so long for them, now they finally have each other in the other's arms. Their hearts were in sync they breathed as one and their souls have finally been able to meet each other once again. Link and Talim loved each other, for the rest of the night, the two did not care about the world, about Soul Edge. For this moment in their lives, they only thought about nothing except for the other and were content to lay in the their protective arms of his partners.


End file.
